Inner Demons and Newfound Love
by SakuraAkatsukiTaichi
Summary: Sakura is a girl abused by her parents. At school , she meets a shy girl with pale eyes. They are constantly bullied. One day, meeting a group of new students changes her life. She also meets a boy whose past is filled with pain and hurt. She falls in love with him, and they help each other beat their inner demons. SakuraxItachi Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or else I might've added a couple more characters...nya!

Note: One of my friends also edits this, but it'd be nice if I could have a beta reader...

Chapter One

Sakura groaned as she woke, massaging her aching joints and shivering in her thin shirt. 'Tonight,' she thought. 'Tonight I will run.' But, she had been telling herself that ever since her father and mother had started to mistreat her nearly five years ago. It had started with missed meals and hurtful names, eventually escalating into drunken beatings.

Now, she was 15, and and starting at a new high school. Through the years of school, her teachers had called her a genius. Her classmates called her outcast. And her parents called her a worm. Skipping two grades was not always fun. She had been picked on a lot in middle school.

Sighing, Sakura ran her fingers through her stringy pink hair, matted and dirty from a night spent on the dusty basement floor. Standing up and wincing at her bruises, both old and new, she quietly snuck up the creaking stairs. Passing her parents' bedroom on the way up to her own room was always painful. Sometimes physically, most times mentally.

Today, as she glanced through the door left ajar, she shivered and wondered if her parents were testing out new ways to hurt her. Her mother was sprawled out naked on the unwashed bed sheets, ankles and wrists attached to ropes tied to the bedpost. A rag was stuffed inside her mouth. Blossom's father was on top of her, snoring, and also naked. Bottles of finished, and half-finished beer littered the ground around them. She wondered if they even knew what they had been doing. She wondered if they left the door open on purpose.

Sakura kept moving, trying to erase the images from her head. Every morning, she would wake up before 5:oo, so she could shower quickly and dress before leaving for school, or wherever she was going. Today was no exception. Though she hadn't had an alarm clock to wake her up, her internal clock had told her when to do so. Most of the time, her parents were so hung over they couldn't talk. Except for her daily beatings, they barely looked at her. Some days, her father was the one that beat her. Other days, it was her mother.

Despite appearances, her family was actually pretty rich. Her father told her to dress nicely when she went out, as to not shame their family. So, her walk-in closet was filled with clothes from famous designers. In the back of her closet was a small corner dedicated to casual clothes. After she locked the door Sakura headed straight to that corner.

Picking out a shirt with sleeves that went past her wrists was a priority. Hiding the bruises was not only to preserve her pride. It was to prevent an even worse beating if her parents found out that she had shown someone. Sakura spied a black shirt with a design of silvery green vines wrapping around the body. Dropping a bra and the shirt onto the counter in the bathroom, she headed back into the closet. She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, white socks, and a silver belt, putting them the counter as well. The last item of clothing to choose was a pair of shoes. Spying a pair of red Converses, she put them by the bedroom door.

Stepping into the bathroom, Sakura turned her face away from the mirror, then changed her mind. She studied herself as she stripped the soiled tee-shirt from her body. Making notes of the dark circles under her green eyes, the bruises marking the places where her mother and father had beat her, the cuts from the broken bottles of beer. Turning away from the mirror, she slipped into the shower.

Every day, in the morning, Sakura would scrub herself in the shower until her skin stung and her bruises ached even more. It made her feel less dirty, less violated, more like someone she could trust. Today, she spent the time musing about life, and its meaning.

Life. What a queer word. So short, yet it entailed so much. Some people were born into a loving family. Some were born into abusive families. Yet some parents had different thought processes. Some loved their children. Some thought their children were mistakes. Some thought that they could use people as punching bags to let off steam. The whole world was weird. Life was unfair. Yet she could do nothing to change it.

Stepping out, hair dripping on the floor, she toweled off and started to brush her hair out. Her hair was something she was proud of. It was long, reaching past her butt. She lathered lotion onto her skin, applying Neosporin to the cuts, and started to slip into her clothes.

Finishing with drying her now silky hair, Sakura picked up her makeup kit and studied the contents. CoverGirl, Revlon, and Maybelline. Foundation and powder to cover her bruises. She contemplated a sharp red lipstick, but thought it made her look more like _those_ girls. The only thing worse than her parents would be to look the same as the girls who helped her parents make her life hell on earth.

She picked up a palette of eyeshadow colors, black, silver, gold, red, green, any color that she could have thought of. Dusting the brush with a bit of orange, she mixed it with the red and closed her eyes. As if she could see, her hands automatically began to paint a canvas of fire on her eyelids. She had been doing it for years, yet she felt strangely awkward as she put on cosmetics. She tried to crack a smile, yet felt it was impossible. 17 muscles to smile, 42 to frown. Should have been the other way around. Yet she completed the feat, a fake smile pulling at her lips. It felt so unnatural.

Putting on a fresh coat of dark pink crackle nail polish, she looked up. The bruises were faint, but still recognizable. Realizing that her lips were pale and devoid of color, she swiped pink lip gloss across them.

Bumps from the room over down below told her that her parents were up, and probably being disgusting again. Rubbing CoverGirl foundation into her face, drying it out and applying another layer of skin color, she deemed herself respectable and unlocked the door.

Walking down the stairs, she gratefully accepted toast with jam from her chauffeur. He favored her with a small and sympathetic smile. Sakura donned a black hoodie with a red bleeding heart on its front. 'How ironic,' she thought.

Before handing her messenger bag to the chauffeur to put in her ice blue Lexus, Sakura checked that she had all the books she needed, as well as notebooks, lunch, Ipod and phone. Then she sighed, and clambered into the back seat of the car. She plugged her headphones into her Ipod and pressed play. Melancholy piano poured into her ears. Chopin's Waltz in C Sharp minor, opus 64 no. 2. What was school? Sakura answered herself; Adventure, and relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Sakura had always ignored the whispers of the gossip girls as she walked down the hall of whatever school she was supposed to be at. She didn't know the name of this one, and she didn't care. She had skipped a grade to come to this school, and that was the reason everyone hissed about her.

She hated the way that they smirked sideways at her, sneering at the long-sleeved shirts and jeans that she always wore, even in the summer. Sakura had always pitied the other nerds in the schools she had been to, because everyone picked on them, and stereotyped them, and forced them to play along with the "game".

This morning, as she walked through the doors of the school, and into the hallways, everyone's head turned as she walked past, wearing her favorite red hoodie. Whispers filled the space between them, and though she couldn't hear clearly, she could imagine what they were saying.

The first time she walked through school doors, she would be called hot, and pretty. But as the year went on, she would be called mean names and teased. She hated the way that she could hear her name being said accompanied by "nerd", "teacher's pet" and all those hateful words. Sakura supposed they were jealous, but she'd never guess what was going on in their minds.

She saw the office doors looming in front of her, afraid of what they were going to say, afraid of her life, afraid of this school. But she pushed the doors open, and walked in. A grinning secretary greeted her, directing her to the principal's office off to the woman looked like the Cheshire Cat with enough eyeliner to qualify as a raccoon or something. Her grin reached up to almost her eyes. It was unsettling.

When Blossom walked into the principal's office, she had been prepared for A) an old man. B) an old woman. But her new principal was neither of those. It was a woman, who looked to be in her twenties. She had long blond hair and amber eyes that smiled with warmth.

"Hi! You must be our new student, Sakura Haruno!" She said. Blossom made note about her effort to learn her name. "My name is Tsunade Senju, and most students here call me either Principal Tsunade or Ms. Senju."

"Hi. Nice to meet you, Ms. Senju. I am supposed to be here for my schedule right?"

"Yes. I've got it here for you. The school is divided into four wings. The classes are indicated with the direction of the wing, North, South, East, and West. For example your first class, English, is North 1-00. The different kinds of classes are located in each wing. Humanities or Language Arts is located in the North, Physical Education classes is located in the South, as well as Science classes. Art is in the West, and Math is in the East. Any questions?" The principal took a deep breath as she finished her speech.

"No, I think I've got it." Sakura sighed as she realized the complicatedness of the school.

"Oh, and I am arranging for a student to escort you, and teachers should be asking for volunteers during class. Your locker number and location is written on this slip of paper. It'd be a good idea to keep it a secret," she winked. "I've also written you a note excusing your tardiness. And I have a map of the school. I hope you enjoy this school!" Ms. Senju dismissed her.

Sakura walked out of the office, ignoring the Cheshire Secretary that was waving blood-red fingernails at her. Studying her schedule, she made note of where each class was.

Haruno, Sakura

Schedule

Period 1 (8:00-9:10): AP English- North 1-00 Ms. Hana Inuzuka

Period 2 (9:20-10:30): AP Social Studies- North 1-01 Mr. Asuma Sarutobi

Period 3 (10:40-11:50): AP Biology/Chemistry- South 1-00 Mr. Orochimaru Hebi

Period 4 (12:00-1:05): PE- South Gym-1 Mr. Gai Maito and Ms. Anko Mitarashi

LUNCH (1:08-2:10): Cafeteria 1 and 2 or Outside on School grounds

Period 5 (2:20-3:30): Calculus- East 1-05 Ms. Kurenai Yuuhi

Period 6 (3:30-4:35): Art - West 1-oo Mr. Taka Iwahashi (oc)

Study Hall (4:35-5:00) Homeroom- Mr. Takashi Akiyama (oc)- South 1-02

Counseling (5:00-5:30) Counselor Kakashi Hatake's office

Mondays and Wednesdays: Mandatory. Tuesdays and Thursdays: Optional

Luckily, North 1-00 was pretty close to the office, and her locker was close to North 1-00. Shoving her backpack into her locker, Sakura slammed it shut and walked over to room North 1-00. Pushing open the door, she walked up to the teacher's desk. Immediately, she could hear all whispers stopping, and feel all eyes on her.

"Oh, you must be," the teacher- a woman- paused for a moment, looking down at her roll sheet. "Sakura Haruno?" Sakura nodded.

"Yes. And you are... Ms. Inuzuka, right?"

"Yep. Welcome to Katherine Grace Academy." Oh, so that was what the school was called. "So, would you introduce yourself to the class?" This was the worst part. Ah well, better get it over with.

"Hi, my name is Sakura, as you all probably already know. I'm fifteen, and-" Here she was cut off by a boy in the back yelling about how hot she was, and how she should "hook up with him". He was shushed by the teacher and given a detention slip. "Um, anyways, I went to Penelope Rose Middle School in England before moving here. I move around a lot because of my father's work." She winced as she said 'father'. "I take lessons in self-defense and violin, and I like reading." Sakura glanced at Ms. Inuzuka. Ms. Inuzuka smiled and nodded.

"Alright, so your seat is between Trevor and Hinata. Trevor, raise your hand." A guy with brown hair raised his hand, patting the seat the next to him. Blossom started up the stairs, stepping over a heeled foot stretched out to trip her, and sat down next to him. The girl she was sat down next to had white eyes. "So, since Sakura is new here, are there any volunteers to show her around? Oh, and preferably someone with most of her classes."

Trevor muttered something under his breath about how the hell he was supposed to know what the "hot chick's" schedule contained. Hinata, the girl with the white eyes, raised a trembling hand, and turned her head towards Sakura, smiling. She noticed that her white eyes were actually a pale lavender.

"Hinata? Would you go with her around the school? And also, make sure to compare your schedules." Blossom readily handed her schedule to Hinata, and she smiled softly back at her. All of a sudden snickering sounded behind her. It was the same guy who had shouted out about her age.

"Paired with the loser huh, makes me wonder if you're one yourself." he laughed.

"Double detention, Mr. Ross."

"Aw man, sorry Ms. Inuzuka, but why do I have a double detention?" Ms. Inuzuka ignored him, starting the class.

As Ms. Inuzuka was teaching about grammar, and all its wonderful points, Sakura noticed many scorching looks, and searing glares being thrown at Hinata. She didn't understand. Hinata was good looking. She took the time to study her.

Straight long dark blue hair with a braid on each side fell down her back, framing a heart shaped face. Big lavender-white eyes were accentuated with long lashes. Eyebrows arched across her pale face. A button nose followed by full lips completed her face. Her neck was long and graceful, swallowed by a brown cashmere sweater that clung to a well-endowed body. Skinny jeans and black boots encased her thin legs and small feet. She was pretty! Just because she had pale eyes, Hinata was teased mercilessly. She seemed to be a good student, taking notes and highlighting important points. Maybe that was another reason why she was teased. As Ms. Inuzuka wrapped the class up, the bell rang.

Chairs scraped across the meticulously polished linoleum floor, scratching the polis. All around her, students stooped to gather notebooks and binders off of the floor.

"Ready to go?" Sakura was jolted out of her musing by Hinata's voice.

"Yep. I think I have Social Studies next with Mr. Sarutobi." Sakura told Hinata, consulting her schedule.

"Okay, that's right across the hallway from this classroom." Hinata led the way to the door, holding it open for Sakura.

"Thanks." Sakura didn't show it, but that simple action had been one of the nicest things that anyone had done for her. As soon as she walked into the hallway, whispers started and glances were thrown her way. Some even stared openly. Hinata walked out, head held high, and went across the hallway. Sakura admired her resilience and pride. She hurriedly followed her into the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Back with another chapter! Also, this is set in a academy in Japan that teaches in English and some in Japanese. They also teach about the history of different places... Sorry I updated so late. I had a crap ton of homework and I got sick. Since I'm at home, might as well use the time to update~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…:'(

"Hi girls. What can I do for you?" Asuma Sarutobi was brown haired and brown eyed, and the scent of smoke surrounded him.

"A-ano, Sakura-chan is new here, and I'm showing her around so my schedule was changed to match hers."

"Oh, Sakura Haruno right?" Asuma referred to his roll sheet. Sakura nodded, and lowered her eyes. "Nice to meet you. I won't have you introduce yourself if you don't want to." Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "So you're Hinata right? You two girls can take a seat next to the windows." Hinata headed up towards the indicated seats, Sakura following her. This class was fairly uneventful as well, Asuma or Mr. Sarutobi handing out pretests for their next subject in History. Sakura already knew about Ancient Greece, and was able to answer all of the questions on the test. The bell rang again, signaling the end of class. Hinata checked her schedule.

"Orochimaru huh. He's a creepy pedophile." Sakura stared at Hinata's choice of words. "Oh, um, I meant that he creeps me out..." Hinata blushed under Sakura's scrutinizing gaze. "Well, we should get going."

Reaching their next destination, Sakura pulled open the door, motioning for Hinata to go in first. Inside, they were greeted with a teacher with pale skin, yellow eyes, long black hair, and what looked like purple eyeshadow.

"Oh, thiss musst be Sssakura Haruno." The teacher _hissed_.

"He hisses." Sakura whispered to Hinata. She giggled.

"You may choosse where you sssit." Orochimaru motioned to the seats available. There were a lot of choices. This class was fairly boring. Orochimaru spent the time lecturing on safety, and how he just didn't want to get in trouble. Otherwise, it was okay.

Gym was horrifying. They were given uniforms. White tank tops and **short **athletic shorts for the girls. The guys got white tees and guy athletic shorts. Lucky butts.

"YOUTH IS REPRESENTED BY THE ACTIVENESS OF THE BODY!" The male teacher, clad in a green tracksuit shouted. "MY NAME IS MAITO GAI! SEXY AND BEAUTIFUL BEAST OF THIS ACADEMY!" The other teacher sighed.

"OKAY MIDGETS! IGNORE THE IDIOT IN THE GREEN AND FOCUS ON ME! MY NAME IS MITARASHI ANKO! TODAY YOU WILL RUN 6 MINUTES NONSTOP, THEN WE WILL PLAY DODGEBALL!" Anko smirked menacingly. Oh, she was just asking for trouble. "READY, SET, GO!" Anko blew her whistle. The students scrambled to their feet and took off. Sakura's body was already aching from bruises and cuts. She didn't need this torture as well.

Dodgeball was basically everyone aiming at nerds, and ignoring the instructions. Sakura winced as a ball slammed into her shoulder, irritating one of her bruises. She jogged over to the empty "Jail". Finally, the torture/game ended, as the bell rang. Sakura headed into the locker room with Hinata. Changing, they headed to Sakura's locker to get her lunch, then the cafeteria.

Entering the suddenly silent lunch room (they had heard the chatter from 3 hallways away), Sakura was immediately intimidated by the many stares and whispers she saw and heard. Ducking her head, she followed Hinata to an empty lunch table. The area around it was conspicuously empty.

"A-ano, Sakura-chan, you can sit down first. I'll go get my lunch." Hinata's soft voice cut through the silence. Sakura nodded and sat down on one of the benches. Five minutes later, Sakura heard a startled squeal. She spun around in her seat and was greeted by the sight of a red-haired girl in three-inch heels and a slutty outfit standing over Hinata. The high-pitched squeal had come from Hinata, cowering on the ground covered in the school's spaghetti and meatballs dish.

"You little bitch." The red-head sneered. "How dare you take away the new girl and make her into one of you." She spat the words out.

"I-i didn't mean-" Hinata was cut off by a slap to her face. Sakura shook off her momentary paralysis and shock.

"Oh, Pinky-san." Sakura was disgusted by the way the red-heads voice changed from cold and hard to saccharine sugary sweetness. "My name is Karin. Karin Uzumaki. What's your name?" (A/N I searched her up on Naruto Wiki and it said that she was a member of the Uzumaki Clan) Sakura did not deem her important enough to give her her name.

"You don't need to know." Karin's eyebrow visibly twitched.

"Ah, but I would like to welcome you to this school. Don't sit with the white-eyed nerd over there. Come sit with us." Karin motioned to a lunch table filled with girls sitting on the guys' laps. A white-haired boy wiggled his eyebrows at Sakura, all the while caressing the girl that was sitting on his lap. Sakura focused on Karin once more.

"Bitch." Sakura bit out.

"Excuse me?" Karin asked her incredulously. "Would you like to tell the Queen of this school what you just said?" Inwardly Sakura scoffed. Queen? Yeah, and she would bow to her when Kami-sama deemed fit to kill Karin.

Then she would bow to her dead body and say, 'Queen Karin of the Whores, I'm soo sorry things had to end this way. I just wanted to let you know that you are and INSUFFERABLE BITCH! And all the sluts and man-whores in this school LOVE YOU and that You have my everlasting respect. I can't believe you are soo whorish!'

"Bitch." Sakura repeated. SMACK! A slap sounded through the lunch room. Sakura's head was turned from the impact.

"Now now Pinky-san, you must give your ruler proper respect. I will give you one more chance. Now come." Karin motioned to the Whore Table once more. Sakura shook, bangs hiding her eyes. Holding back her anger, Sakura helped Hinata to her feet.

"Come on Hinata, lets go get you cleaned up." Karin watched disbelievingly as Sakura led Hinata out.

"YOU WILL REGET THIS!" Echoed out of the lunch room as Sakura and Hinata walked out.

"No I won't!" Sakura called back with finality. Karin was crazy for thinking she would ever be friends with a bully and whore/slut. That would knock her down a few notches. Sakura smirked. Then her triumph was dampened by a sudden realization. 'Oh shit. Uzumaki was the last name of a famous business. She would face a beating when her parents found out about the incident.' She thought dejectedly. She didn't notice the people that walked past her in the hallway, giving her various weird looks and pity for Hinata.

Whew! Longer chapters will probably hav to wait... sorry! R&R please! Also, who should Hinata be paired with? Vote by Sunday! Thanks! Also, I'm not gonna have a poll. Just leave it in a review! Thanks again!

KONOHA GUYS!

Naruto:

Sasuke:

Kiba:

AKATSUKI GUYS!

Deidara:

Tobi (NOT MADARA OR OBITO. Just Tobi):

Sasori:

Hidan:


	4. Chapter 4

Heyo guys! Got hit with a truckload of homework, so didn't have time to update...SO SORRY! Anyways, i didn't get enough votes for the guys, so hurry up and let me know ;)! Anyways, I think I'm going to try and make my chappies longer, so just bear with me and hopefully you can wait a little while! Next order of business. I'm going to have some of MY personal favorite OCs...I love these characters I made up...so yeah...Anyways, if you guys want the full profile and relationships these OCs have, head to my profile! Thx! Oh, and the classes in Sakura's school is organized by level, not age...

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Naruto. However, I do own my OCs…

TIMESKIP 1 WEEK!

Sakura's POV i guess.

Sakura sighed again as she walked downstairs. After a dinner party last night she had been forced to go to, her parents had shut her in her bedroom, and...did stuff together. Yesterday was horrible, Sakura thought. Ugh. Although her parents didn't beat her, her father did something that was far worse in her eyes. He kissed her.

FLASHBACK

Sakura walked into the house, where a maid was waiting for her.

"Miss Haruno, your father requests your presence. He is waiting in his office." Sakura stiffened with dread, face paling.

"Thank you for notifying me. Take my bag and leave it in the living room." The maid nodded, and took the bookbag Sakura handed her.

"Yes Miss." Sakura nodded at her and walked slowly to the burgundy red door. She raised her hand to knock.

"Father, it is me, Sakura." She waited for a reply. A moment later, one came.

"Come in my darling." Her father drawled the words out. Sakura shivered and braced herself.

She opened the door. Her father was waiting for her behind a sturdy black desk, covered with papers,

and equipped with a silver laptop and desklamp. The room was windowless, save for a small round one near the top of the room. Sunlight filtered in, lighting the room in half-darkness.

"Close the door behind you." Sakura did as he asked.

"Father, I heard that you had requested my presence." Sakura kept her head lowered, hair covering her eyes. Sakura knew the walls were soundproof, and the door sturdy. There would be no escape. Her father's face was shadowed, eyes unreadable.

"Yes…" Her father breathed out. "I heard, from a little bird, that you dared to call the Vice President of the Uzumaki Corporations...a bitch…Is this true?" Sakura gulped. She dared not to answer. "ANSWER ME!" His loud voice made her flinch, wary of a strike.

"...yes…" Sakura held her breath, ready for a hard strike from her father.

"And what made you do so?" His voice was deceptively soft.

"She was hurting my friend."

"Oh? My Sakura has a friend?" He stood from the chair, walking over to where Sakura was. "And was this friend so important, that you just had to cause problems for you father over?"

Sakura winced reflexively, and stayed silent. Her father gripped her chin tightly, forcing her face up until her green and fearful eyes met his hard and cruel ones. He lowered his face to hers.

"We have a dinner party to attend. One that the Vice President of the Uzumaki Corporations invited us to. I expect you to be on your best behavior. I will refrain from beating you today for punishment. Instead…" His eyes raked over her figure.

Then his lips met hers, harsh and unforgiving. His teeth bit her lower lip, causing her to gasp, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. He licked every inch of her mouth, trying to coax her tongue to fight back. It was a moment that seemed to last forever, Sakura's body frozen in shock. When he finally pulled away, he was smirking, watching her heaving figure, gasping for breath he seemed to have stolen from her.

"Now run along Sakura. Get prepared for the party." Her father stepped away from her and sat back down. As if in a trance, Sakura had obeyed, opening the heavy door and slipping out…

FLASHBACK END

Sakura shivered, and touched her lips. She threw on a leather jacket, showing her form-fitting red shirt with the white Haruno circle on it. She slipped on silver ballet flats and went outside to the waiting car.

Arriving at the school, Sakura sat down in the seat next to Hinata, murmuring a quiet "Ohayou" and receiving one in turn. Hinata and Sakura had been at the mercy of what Sakura called the Populars and the Fangirls. Both was headed by Queen Bitch herself; Karin Uzumaki. Buckets full of water tipped over them, more Lunchtime trippings, threats, and more. You name it, and it probably had happened to them, or would happen sooner or later. Sakura prepared herself for another boring class. But today would be different.

"Okay class! Today, you will get your uniforms, and should start wearing them tomorrow! And we have a very special announcement to make. Following a...business deal, the children of various CEOs of either famous companies or rich ones will be coming to this school on full scholarships for their respective interests or talents. In exchange, those companies will be funding an basically supporting our school. Today, we will welcome four new students. Please come in." Miss Inuzuka beckoned at the door, which opened slowly. Sakura's eyes were riveted on the door, like so many other students in her class.

In walked three boys and one girl. Sakura's eyes widened. Beside her, Hinata let out a little gasp. They'd seen these people before, in the news, magazines...They were famous!

"Neji…" Hinata whispered.

"Thank you for being here. Why don't you introduce yourselves to the class? And share something you like, dislike, and perhaps a goal or dream of yours." Miss Inuzuka smiled. "Lady's first?"

The girl stepped forward. She was pretty at the very least. Long white-streaked black hair fell down her back, curling a little at the ends. It ended at her butt, as far as Sakura could see. Her dark brown eyes were framed with long lashes and arching, elegant eyebrows. Her heart-shaped face was defined by a well-shaped nose, and pink lips pulled up in a slight smile. Her skin was pale, not as pale as the near-white of Sakura's, but a creamy color. She was wearing a black halter top with a red dragon and a white dragon curling around her body. The girl was also wearing white short shorts, a black belt around her hips. Feet encased with black and red Converses tapped the floor

"Hi everyone! My name is Ryuukou Uchiha Saia. I like to both listen to and play music, reading, and hanging out with my friends. I dislike bullies, fanboys and fangirls, celery and a couple other things. My goal is to make the world a better place." Saia smiled widely. "Oh yeah, and before fangirls get the wrong idea, Itachi and the rest of the people that have the surname 'Uchiha', are either my brothers, or my cousins." She snickered as one of the boys shot her a glare. Miss Inuzuka smiled and nodded.

"Hey, my name's Deidara Iwahashi, yeah. I like art, sculpting clay to be specific, fireworks, and my friends. I dislike jealous, unreasonable, and just plain stupid people, yeah. My goal is to become a world-famous artist, yeah. And the yeah is just a bad habit, yeah. One I can't get rid of."

Deidara was a blond-haired boy, with long hair the fell to between his shoulder blades. It was tied up into a half ponytail, bangs covering his left eye. His single visible eye was blue. He was undeniably cute, or hot, or...unfairly good-looking. To tell the truth, the rest of the guys were good-looking too. He was wearing a black shirt with ART IS A BANG! written on it in bright red. Skinny jeans and red hightops completed his outfit.

"Hn. Neji Hyuuga. It is not needed for you to know what I like, and my goal. However, I should make it clear that I despise fangirls or fanboys, and people who hang all over others and invade personal space."

Neji Hyuuga had long brown hair, almost as long as Sakura's, tied back near the bottom of it. He had a defined jaw and a straight nose. His lips were currently pressed into a thin white line, and his forehead was slightly creased under a thin white strip of cloth. His pale eyes were exactly like Hinata's, except...His eyes showed only coldness, a hint of contempt, and was otherwise emotionless. He was well built, lean body shown under a loose button up long-sleeved white shirt and slightly baggy jeans. He was wearing Red converses, white laces slightly dragging on the ground.

Sakura looked over at Hinata, whose face had suddenly paled. Her eyes seemed to be riveted on Neji's face.

"Hinata." Sakura nudged her. Hinata started and quickly looked down. "Are you okay?"

"H-hai Sakura-chan. I-I'm fine." Hinata stuttered. She shot a small but reassuring smile at Sakura.

"Hn. Itachi Uchiha. Same as Neji-san." His introduction was painfully short, but it caught Sakura's attention. The last boy had stepped up. Sakura's breath hitched.

The boy-no not boy, man- was beautiful. Or handsome. His hair was long, and ebony-colored, tied back in a low ponytail. He had lines under his eyes, but that did not desist his handsomeness. His skin was pale, like his cousin's. His lips curled up into an amused smirk, eyes roving the classroom. His eyes were beautiful. They were a wonderful navy and gray color, though they hid his emotions. His elegant eyebrows arched over his eyes, accenting long eyelashes (for a guy...maybe not for a girl XD). Then and there, Sakura impulsively thought, 'He must be my guardian angel!' She immediately quashed that thought. 'He would never take any interest in me...'

"Thank you guys, please, you are welcome to choose your own seat." Ms. Inuzuka motioned to the few seats available. Saia immediately grabbed Deidara's hand and yanked him to one of the tables by the window. Neji slowly walked up the stairs, Itachi right behind him. The girls all watched them interestedly, and sighed as Neji headed to the back of the classroom, in a secluded area where he wouldn't be bothered. Itachi paused, taking in the remaining seats. His eyes seemed to land on Sakura, and she shivered under his heavy gaze. He walked up towards her…and went past her to sit in the empty seat directly behind her. Immediately, Sakura felt many glares on her back from the "fangirls". She shrunk, but paid attention as Ms. Inuzuka started roll call.

Saia's POV

Saia smiled at the class she was standing before. Her eyes swept the large classroom, searching for the one person she was looking for. Ah. Pink hair and green eyes stuck out among the crowd of students looking down at her. The Haruno she had been searching all over for. Sakura Haruno. Heiress of a large fortune held by her father.

Rumors had been floating around, that she was unhappy with her seemingly perfect life. They had sounded fishy, so Saia had decided to investigate. And of course, she just couldn't resist yanking her friends along with her. It was amusing to see the shocked look on her friends', and their parents' faces when she announced her plan. Hilarious.

Deidara's POV

Saia was happy with her success. Deidara could tell. A wider smile than usual had broke out on her face as she started introducing herself. I watched Itachi and the Hyuuga guy out of the corner of my eye. The Hyuuga was not-so-obviously staring at his cousin. Damn famous families and their tendency to draw attention. He snorted, as he reviewed what he knew about the navy-blue haired girl.

According to Saia, Hinata had been almost completely disowned from her family. Her Heiress status had been passed to her younger sister, and possibly even her cousin, Neji. She had disappeared afterwards, and the tabloids had been wondering about that. The scandalous rumors the tabloids were spreading had been quickly snuffed out by the family. And now, Saia had hit two birds with one stone. She had found both the Hyuuga Heiress, and the Haruno one.

Neji's POV

Neji's eyebrows pulled together as he spotted his cousin in the classroom. She wasn't hard to miss; her pale eyes practically screamed "I'M A FREAKING HYUUGA! COME AND GET ME!" But then again, Hatake had told them that she was regularly bullied, so he could only guess the majority of the school's population didn't know of the Hyuugas' main characteristics. 'Idiots, all of them,' he scoffed.

Neji's train of thought was broken as a sharp elbow jabbed him in the side. He snarled under his breath, and was rewarded by a quiet snicker from both the Iwahashi and Saia. He quickly stepped up and would've sighed if he wasn't so wound up. He quickly introduced himself unenthusiastically, and glanced at the stoic Uchiha next to him.

Itachi's POV

The Hyuuga boy glanced at him, and Itachi ignored the glance. He stepped up, got his introduction over with, and stepped back. He tuned out the teacher, Kiba Inuzuka's sister, and started to head up the stairs after Neji as the teacher stopped talking. He paused and glanced around the classroom, gaze landing on the Haruno Saia had been talking about. He immediately headed for the chair behind her, breath hitching at her beauty.

Sakura Haruno's name fit her. Her pale pink hair and emerald green eyes fit the description of cherry blossom, as did her outward delicacy. Her skin was pale, and she seemed to have bags under her eyes meticulously covered by makeup. She shivered for a moment, and Itachi wanted to smirk. He was obviously affecting her. Then he frowned inwardly, keeping a stoic facade on the outside. Saia was always reprimanding him for being arrogant. Perhaps he would try not to be, for this fascinating petal of a girl he hadn't even met officially. And then he did smirk. Well he would have to remedy that wouldn't he?

So Itachi and Akatsuki and the Konoha Gang is finally here! I couldn't wait, but if you guy's found this too rushed, let me know! Also, I think I'm just going to put Hinata with Naruto...Sorry to the guys who wanted her with Hidan or someone else. I think I'm going to try to keep it simple for my first fanfic…^_^' So sorry if you were hoping for some variation! Thanks for reading, and please review! :)

~SakuraAkatsukiTaichi


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! SakuraAkatsukiTaichi here! So...since I don't know what times I can update, the chapters will start to be updated pretty sporadically, so sorry about that. Also, I'm going to be doing like a sort of drabble with Sakura and different pairings! It might come out this week, or next week, but let me know in reviews who she should be with the first chapter!

Chapter 5:

Sakura POV

Sakura was intrigued by the new students. Yes, she did know about the transfer, because she vaguely remembered students whispering about it in the halls, but they were so...mysterious and unreachable.

"Class, today you will be getting your uniforms in homeroom." Ms. Inuzuka frowned a bit as the class groaned. Sakura wanted to groan too, but kept quiet. "Settle down, settle down." Ms. Inuzuka started teaching, projecting things onto the screen.

An hour later, Sakura stretched and stood up as the bell rang, picking up her stuff and putting away her pencils.

"Hey Hina-chan, you okay?" Sakura questioned her pale-faced friend.

"H-hai. I-I'm just surprised that m-my itoko's here…" She smiled weakly, trying to reassure Sakura. (A/N Itoko means cousin)

"Okay then, if you're sure. Come on, we have to get to Mr. Sarutobi's class." Hinata nodded, following as Sakura made her way to the door. A hand tapping her shoulder made her stop. "Ms. Inuzuka?" Ms. Inuzuka smiled.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, can you show Saia and the rest of them around the school? Tsunada-sama said that she made sure your schedules corresponded." Sakura stared at her in surprise.

"Um...Okay I guess." She smiled at the girl standing behind Ms. Inuzuka.

"Oh thank you Sakura-chan. I'll write you a late pass really quickly. You too Hinata-chan." Hinata nodded shyly, glancing at her cousin's still form. "And you guys introduce yourselves really quickly ne?"

"A-arigato Hana-sensei." Hinata thanked the teacher. (A/N I just realized that I've been writing in English form, so I'll be doing Japanese form now on...Sorry if its confusing.) Then she turned to the group of new kids, blushing and avoiding Neji's gaze. "A-ano, hi, my name's Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet you."

Sakura noticed that Neji stiffened a bit. Saia's smile was still firmly planted on her face. The blonde, Deidara leaned over to whisper something in Saia's ear.

"Ya know, you can stop smiling like Sai now, yeah...I know you two are twins, but still...its disturbing, yeah." Deidara's comment wasn't very quiet. In fact, Hinata was staring at him too. "What, yeah?" He glared at her. Sakura scrambled to rescue the conversation. Blushing under Itachi's gaze, she quickly introduced herself.

"Ano, I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Sakura nearly stuttered like Hinata.

"Aa. We know." Saia smiled. Sakura didn't know what to think. They knew her name already? Saia noticed her questioning, and slightly fearful look. "We heard Hana-sensei earlier." Oh. That explained it.

"Oh, okay." Hana-sensei handed their late slips to them.

"Well, get going. Asuma won't like it if you guys are constantly late." Hana shooed them out not unkindly, and slid the door shut behind them.

Deidara's POV

Saia stepped on his foot, hard, immediately after Hinata and Sakura were out of earshot.

"Ow! Fuck! Why'd you do that, yeah?" Deidara screeched.

"You didn't have to insult my smiling you know? Its called a fucking fake smile!" Saia glared at him. In the background, the stick-up-the-ass Hyuuga smirked at his pain. Itachi face was slightly amused.

"Okay, Okay! Jeesh woman, yeah." Deidara swore under his breath as he nursed his throbbing foot.

"Come. Let us get to class." Itachi spoke up. Neji nodded, agreeing with the Uchiha.

"Hn."

Saia's mood swings were incredible. One second she could be a total Naruto, the next she could be a mini female version of Sasuke and Itachi. And then she could go into Artist mode, and argue about how drawing/sketching/painting was sooo much better than CLAY, FIREWORKS, and Sasori's Puppets. And Sai would nod along beside her.

Deidara sighed as he walked into class behind Saia and Itachi. And he sighed in relief when Asuma-sensei said that they didn't have to go through that stupid introduction thing. And sighed exasperatedly as Saia made a comment on Orochimaru's creepiness. As if they didn't know that already. Deidara sighed again as he realized who their PE teachers were.

Neji's POV

As soon as he walked into the Gym, he wanted to turn around and walk straight back out.

"NEJI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" A blur of green spandex, bushy eyebrows, and shiny bowl-cut hair stopped in front of him.

"Lee." Neji sighed. "I assume you've already seen...your uncle. Maito Gai."

"HAI! NEJI! YOU ARE EVER SO PERCEPTIVE! I WILL DO MY BEST TO BE MORE YOUTHFUL!" And he stopped screaming as something caught his eye. Fluttering pink hair next to dark blue walked into the gym. "A CHERRY BLOSSOM!" Lee sped over to where Sakura was.

"I pity her." Saia commented.

"Yes. I do too. I believe Lee has a crush." Neji observed.

"Hn." Ah. Uchiha mode. Saia drifted away, heading towards TenTen. So TenTen was in this class too?

"Neji-kun!" A group of make-up caked fangirls blocked his way as he tried- Note: tried- to follow Saia over to TenTen. This was going to be a long day.

Rock Lee's POV

Rock Lee grinned as he stopped in front of the beautiful pink-haired cherry blossom.

"My LOVE!" Lee yelled. Sakura squeaked.

"Um...Love? I think you have the wrong person…" She sweat-dropped.

"No, No! You, my dear cherry blossom, are MINE! MY LOVE!" Lee declared loudly. "Now, what is your name?" He grabbed her hand and attempted to kiss it. Sakura snatched it away.

"Sakura." She started to inch away. And nearly cried as an identical if not slightly older copy of Lee arrived. "A-ano...Hi Gai-sensei."

"LEE!" Gai boomed. "I SEE YOU HAVE FOUND A YOUTHFUL LOVE!"

"No. Just no." Lee drooped as Sakura rejected the idea. His eyes teared up and his heart felt like breaking.

"NO MATTER! I MUST KEEP TRYING!" He declared, tears streaming down a heartbroken face.

"VERY YOUTHFUL LEE! NEVER GIVE UP!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEEEII!" Lee turned to Sakura. Or where Sakura used to be. "Sakura-san?"

Itachi's POV

After Gai and Anko started the warm-up, Itachi ran unwinded up to where Sakura was.

"Hey." Itachi greeted the panting Sakura. Sakura's flushed cheeks darkened even more.

"Hi, Itachi-san was it?" Sakura panted.

"Aa. Sakura-san. Would you like to sit with us today?" Sakura shot him a questioning glance.

"For lunch, he clarified." Sakura's jaw dropped.

"E-eh?" She oh so cleverly replied.

"Hn." Well? he thought.

"Oh..um...can Hina-chan come too?"

"Hn." Itachi gave an affirming nod. He watched as Sakura nearly tripped over her feet and smirked.

"Okay then, I guess we can sit with you guys…" Sakura tentatively said. Itachi nodded once and sped ahead of her, catching up to Saia to let her know what he had told Sakura. Saia nodded, black and white hair flying, and stuck her foot out, effectively tripping the boy named Lee. Itachi smirked again.

Sakura's POV

Sakura nearly tripped over her feet as Itachi sped ahead of her, silky black hair flying and streaming behind her. She blushed, envisioning Itachi letting her run her hands through his hair, navy-grey eyes half-closed and long lashes tangling with each other… She jumped as Anko blew her whistle loudly.

"OKAY MIDGETS!" Anko yelled. "Your time's up!" Sakura sighed in relief, aching muscles turning to jelly as Itachi came up behind her, steadying her with a hand on the elbow. "Today, we will start the self-defense unit!" The students started to whisper excitedly, groan in despair, and mutter confusedly.

"MY WONDERFUL AND YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! YOUR PARENTS, well most of them, REQUESTED YOU ALL TO BE TAUGHT TO DEFEND YOURSELF, IN ORDER TO DISSUADE WOULD-BE ATTACKERS FROM DEFILING YOU!" Gai shouted exuberantly. The girls squealed. Itachi sighed from his position behind her. Sakura wanted to facepalm.

"SHUDDUP YOU MIDGETS!" Anko shouted for attention. "This is actually also an idea from our new...supporters or funders or whatever. We'll all have to do it. It makes up at least 25% of your PE grade, but its not fixed yet." Sakura wondered if it would help her at home.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, AS AN EXAMPLE, SAIA-CHAN AND NEJI-KUN HAVE AGREED TO DEMONSTRATE. Yes Itachi-kun?" Itachi had raised his hand, waiting patiently waiting for the...hyper teacher to notice him.

"Will the ones who already know hand-to-hand combat or self-defense be required to go through the unit with the others?" He asked.

"GOOD QUESTION! NO, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO. ACTUALLY, ANKO AND I HAVE DECIDED THAT THE NEWBIES AND THE MORE ADVANCED ONES BE PUT TOGETHER, IN ORDER TO HAVE THEM LEARN FROM THE BEST. THE ONES IN THE MIDDLE WILL MAKE UP ONE CLASS. EACH OF THE CLASSES WILL BE DIVIDED UP SO THERE ARE SMALLER GROUPS!" Gai took in a deep breath. Sakura wondered how he didn't run out of air with all the yelling he did.

"Hn." Itachi grunted.

"Alright, so Saia and Neji can come up onto the mat, and the rest of you can sit." Anko cut in. Clothes rustled as the students settled onto the floor.

Saia smirked, as did Neji. They fist-bumped each other before starting to wrap their hands in bandages, to protect them. Saia slipped of her sneakers, and tied her hair up into a high ponytail. Neji took off his sneakers as well, leaving his hair alone. Sakura watched as they both took a stance at the ends of the large rectangular mat.

"Fight how you want. After all, you guys know how to spar together. First one down for five seconds loses." Saia's smirk turned into a full-blown smile, and Itachi smirked as well.

"Neji is dead." He muttered. Sakura looked at him questioningly. "You'll see." He said, noticing her attention on him. Sakura watched as Anko stepped off of them mat.

"Ready?" She looked to each one of the combatants, who responded with a nod. Sakura watched with bated breath as Anko started the match with a drop of her hand and a loud, "HAJIME!"

Immediately, Neji started racing across the mat, Saia meeting him in the middle. Sakura gasped as Neji aimed an apparently full-power punch at the shorter girl. Hinata gasped beside her. Saia just moved her head to the side, letting the blow go past her. She ducked down, into a crouch, sweeping a leg out at Neji's legs. He jumped up, swinging a leg down at the same time. Saia spun past it on the ground, leaping up into an upright position again.

It was a brief stalemate, both of them circling each other, balancing on the balls of their feet. Saia's eyes watched Neji's every move, with the other doing the same.

Suddenly, Saia lashed out, fist nearly hitting Neji's nose. Fortunately for him, he had leaned backwards in time, bending with the flexibility of a trained fighter. He retaliated with a vicious elbow jab, hitting his mark. Instead of backing off and wincing, Saia merely smiled and uppercutted his stomach. (A/N In this fic, Hidan is going to be a major masochist, while Saia has inherited this aspect of one of her dear "onii-chans") Neji's air whooshed out of his lungs, leaving him gasping as he flipped backwards. He rubbed his stomach, breathing in a slow breath. Saia let him have his break, still watching him. Sakura had watched this fast and furious exchange of blows and dodges with complete focus, fascination, and awe. Hinata had winced for Saia, though she noticed it didn't affect her much.

Sakura watched as Saia darted forward fist going for Neji's face. He blocked with crossed arms and blocked again as another stomach strike followed. He seemed to be on the defensive as Saia chased him around the mat.

Suddenly, he feinted one way and went the other. Saia didn't fall for it. Instead, she pretended to feint one way, and as Neji went the other, went with the feint and turned it into a bruising blow on his ribs. Sakura heard a loud thump as Neji lost his balance and fell onto the mat.

A moment of silence followed. Saia smirked and kneeled on top of him, bending her face down so that her mouth was by his ear. She whispered something to him, to which he scowled and pushed her off. She laughed, taking his hand and pulling him up.

A stunned Anko cleared her throat. "Victory goes t-"

"VICTORY GOES TO THE BEAUTIFUL SAIA-CHAN!" Gai interrupted.

"GAI!" Anko smacked him.

"ITAI!" He cried.

"Anyways midgets, shut your mouths and get going. Lunch time for both you and me." Anko shooed swooning girls, leering guys, and whispering gossips out the door. Sakura stood, and went to Hinata.

"Ne Hinata-chan. Itachi invited us to sit with them…" Hinata gasped.

"Really?" She asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, so we should go change right?" Hinata nodded and started to head towards the locker room. Hurrying to the cafeteria afterwards, they stood awkwardly outside, debating on whether or not to walk straight in and sit down with the new kids. They were saved from choosing as Saia came up behind them.

"Hey Sakura-san, Hinata-san, come with me." Saia brushed past them, looking back once to make sure they were following. Walking in, Sakura flinched as heated glares fell upon them. Hinata shrunk. Saia noticed, and glared back at the other students. They stared for awhile longer, then looked away. When they arrived at the newly occupied Long table, Saia paused.

"YO SAIA! Who are they?" A loud blonde called out. Hinata blushed as she stared at him.

The boy in question had spiky blonde hair, clear, sky-blue eyes, and a wide shit-eating grin on his face. He was wearing a black shirt with a bright orange swirl on the front, and skinny jeans with bright orange high-tops.

"This is Sakura, and this is Hinata." Saia answered, motioning to each one of them in turn.

"Oh? Nice ta meet ya. I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. My dad is the head of the Uzumaki Corps. My cousin's Karin. You know her ne?" Sakura stiffened. Uzumaki? Like Karin? Naruto must've noticed her uncomfortable shifting, as he then said: "And about Karin? I don't know her." He grinned.

"Dobe. You just contradicted what you said." A black-haired guy scoffed. Naruto pouted.

He looked like Itachi, except without the lines below his midnight-blue eyes, and short black hair. His hair was spiked in the back, like a chicken's butt. Bangs framed a slightly scowling face. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with a white snake design on it. Sakura suspected most of the boys were wearing jeans. She also suspected that they all already had fanclubs.

"Hn. I'm Sasuke. Saia, shouldn't you let them sit down and eat?" He questioned her.

"Oh, sorry guys. Hinata-san, I'll go with you to get lunch. Sakura-san, please sit. I'll introduce the rest when I get back" She led Hinata towards the lunch line. Sakura nodded and sat, shyly glancing at Sasuke and Naruto. A warm body sat down next to her, causing her to stiffen and turn.

"Sakura-san." Itachi smirked a little. "So you came." Sakura nodded.

"Saia found us." She told him.

"Hn."

Itachi pulled out a container full of sushi from his bag, and reached back in, so he could grab the wasabi, soy sauce, and ginger he had brought. A thermos of warm green tea was brought as well. Sakura stared, then blushed as he met her curious gaze. Sakura pulled out a bento with rice, seaweed, chicken katsu, and other traditional Japanese foods. Apple juice came out as well. She turned her head to check on Hinata.

Saia was walking next to her, glaring at the people who walked up to them.

"Saia-sama, would you do me the favor of staying away from that...thing? And its friend?" Karin's voice was sickly sweet. Itachi shifted as well, and Sakura noticed Naruto and Sasuke glaring at Karin. Naruto stood and went over to his cousin.

"Karin, go away." He growled. Hinata blushed, hands shaking and nearly dropping the tray she was carrying.

"Naruto is right for once. Go away. You're not wanted near us." Saia said. The tension was thick enough that Sakura thought she could've cut it with a knife.

"Demo Naruto-kun!" Karin whined. "I'll tell otou-san!"

"You do that." He scoffed. "And see if my otou-san will do anything about it." Karin scoffed.

"You two have no right to order me around." She sneered. Hinata's shaking intensified.

"Actually, yes we do. Naruto here is heir, not you. And me? I'm the heiress to a LARGE fortune, and a fucking Gigantic company." Saia retorted. "Come on Hinata-san. Let's go." The trio walked back towards the table. Sakura motioned for Hinata to sit next to her. The table slowly filled. Saia sighed. "Now that that's over, I'll introduce everyone." She smiled.

"Saia." That was Sasuke. "Please tell me that the bet is off." What bet? Sakura wondered.

"Nope! You're gonna have to do it." Saia replied with a shit-eating grin. Sasuke sighed.

"Hn."

"Maa maa Sasuke-nii, you promised. Oh, Gomen Sakura-san! Anyways, Naruto, Sasuke, Ita-nii, Dei-kun, and Neji you've met ne?" Sakura nodded. "So my brothers are over there. Daisuke and Sai." She motioned to the two boys sitting near the end of the table. "YO SAI! DAISUKE! GET YO ASSES OVER HERE!" She all but shouted. Sakura was startled, and Hinata jumped. Who knew this new girl was so loud?

"Hai hai, imouto." The black-haired boy with the false smile replied. Why a false smile? Sakura wondered. She'd had experience. Daily experience. What had happened to him?

"Sakura-san, Hinata-san, this is Sai." Saia patted the false-smile boy's shoulder. "And this here is Daisuke." She motioned to the other boy.

Sai had paper-pale skin, and a closed-eye fake smile. His eyes cracked open, revealing black eyes. His hair was black, and fell to about his chin. He was wearing a black jacket, slightly baggy skinny jeans, and black shoes.

Daisuke had dark brown hair, reddish-brown eyes, and pale skin, though not as pale as Sai's He was cute, she supposed. His hair was a lot like Naruto's, except for the Sasuke-like bangs. He had on a grey-blue shirt and black sweatpants. He was also wearing a simple chain necklace, with a the black half of the yin-yang symbol hanging from it. On close inspection, Sai had the white half. Black high-tops completed his look.

"Hi." Sai smiled a close-eyed grin, falseness still there.

"Hn." Daisuke seemed to be the classic Uchiha.

"H-hajimemashite, Sai-san, D-daisuke-san." Hinata stammered bravely.

"Hajimemashite." Sakura said. They nodded at her and headed back to the table.

"My other cousin, Tobi likes to be alone sometimes, but I think today is one of his social days." Saia said, pointing at another dark-haired boy. He turned at the mention of his name, and Hinata gasped.

"What happened to his...face?" Sakura whispered. Tobi's handsome face was marred by three long claw-like scars, starting from under his left and eye, extending across the bridge of his nose, and ending at the bottom of his right jaw. Saia smiled bitterly.

"We were hiking, and there was a mountain lion. Tobi pushed me out of the way. And that happened." Hinata gasped again. Sakura's face was solemn.

"Oh."

"Anyways, Tobi-nii, come over and greet them!" Tobi nodded, smiling at them. He seemed to have a slightly childish personality, joking with Naruto and annoying a scowling Deidara.

"Hiii!" Tobi shouted enthusiastically. Taken aback, Sakura stared.

"A-ano...Hi…" Hinata took the lead with her stuttering greetings again.

"Hi Tobi, Nice to meet you." Sakura recovered. She averted her eyes, not wanting to stare at the painful reminder of the mountain lion attack on Tobi's face.

"Oh! I know this pretty girl! This is Sakura Haruno! And that is… that is Hinata Hyuuga!" Sakura wanted to facepalm. This...guy was not your typical silent slightly over-egotistical Uchiha.

"Uh huh." Sakura said. "That's us!" She felt stupid just saying that.

She studied him as Hinata made small conversation with the strange Uchiha. Spiky black hair, black eyes flecked with red, the pale skin that all Uchiha had, and thin lips, one corner pulled down a little by the scar. A black shirt with the Uchiha family crest on the back adorned him, blue jeans and bright...orange? hightops. His eyes were strange. They seemed to show no emotion, and Tobi seemed to be hiding behind a cheerful and childish facade.

"So the one arguing with Dei-kun right now is Sasori no Akasuna (Akasuna no Sasori)." Saia broke into Sakura's thoughts. "Saso-kun and Dei-kun argue about art all the time…Personally, I don't care, but I join is sometimes." Saia informed her with a Sai smile. Itachi smirked behind her. "SASORI! DEI-CHAN! SHUT UP!" Saia's yell startled Sakura and made poor Hinata fall off her seat on the bench. The two boys nodded and shut up.

"Hi Sasori-san." Sakura said first this time.

"H-hi S-sasori-san." Hinata stuttered a moment later. Sasori stared at them for awhile, before grunting a Uchiha-worthy "Hn." And turned back around to glare at his blonde-haired counterpart.

Sasori had shaggy red hair that fell over his honey-brown cold eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Red shirt with a puppet design, black sweats, and red sneakers. He seemed to have no emotion at all, which Sakura found strange. Why were so many of them...emotionless?

The rest of the introductions went by quickly, the most prominent being the tall, buff, and blue Kisame Hoshigaki, and ringed purple-gray eyed, overly pierced Pein Ryuume. Pein had two younger brothers. Nagato and Yahiko. Nagato had Pein's eyes, and attitude. Aloof, cold, uncaring. Yahiko had bright orange hair, like Pein, and brown warm eyes. He was cheerful and friendly. There were so many new kids, and they all seemed to get along well enough with each other.

Sakura envied them. She wished she could have as many friends as they all did. She wished she could have their rich, soft, and easy life. But how wrong she was. She didn't know anything, couldn't begin to understand their lives.

Unknown POV:

The man watched the happily eating lunch group, eyes glinting with barely disguised malice and slyness. He spotted his target easily. Petal-pink hair, green eyes, unhealthy look about her. No mistaking it. This was Sakura Haruno. Heiress to her mother's fortune. He slipped away, walking along the school's hallways to meet his master.

You like? I tried to make it longer and more detailed, but got frustrated halfway through the lunch intros...I'll make Sakura interact more with them, but I think I'm also gonna try to make her a little more...insecure and not as confident. Read and Review Please! :)

~SakuraAkatsukiTaichi


End file.
